Stay Tuned
by xxThexxEntertainerxx
Summary: "It's  on Petrov," she said, "Let the games begin" "Bring it" he said with that classic smirk. Then,he exited through her window" Chalek Goodness :
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Tuned- An Original Chalek story**

**Ok, so this is my first FanFic ever! I hope you love it, please ,please, please, R&R! Thanks I really need those reviews to make this better! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING- If I did, Brian would be in a sack, floating down the Guadalajara River, and Alek would not own a shirt, or even know what a shirt was.**

**Without Further ado, I present to you Chapter One of Stay Tuned**

I will beat him tonight. We have been running for about ten minutes, ducking under billboards and jumping on to different roof tops. He is only a few feet ahead of me… I _can_ and _will _catch up to him.

"I'll catch up to you, Petrov!" I yelled from a short distance behind

"Yea, in your dreams King" he yelled back. I could feel him smirking. That infamous smirk, I was falling for. I couldn't believe it; I'm actually falling for that cocky bastard. This was the first time I was really admitting it too myself. I was beginning to go into deep thought when I remember I had a bigger goal to conquer right this very minute, I had to beat Alek. I hadn't yet won in our past races, but I was sure I could do it tonight. I just felt so free and I felt so much power running across these rooftops. I was gaining on him, and we were almost at my house, our finish line. I had to pass him now. Suddenly I heard a thud. Alek had tripped over a box he must not have seen. At that moment I had never felt better passing someone on the ground.

I jumped on to my apartment roof and threw my arms in the air. "I did it! I finally beat you!" I said as Alek, trailing behind a few seconds later, losing his smirk.

"Yea, you did, and it was totally fair. I tripped over a box or something, you kept running, and here we are now. By the way, thanks for helping me up." His smirk came back instantaneously when he said that.

"Yep you're right, totally fair… I won, and you're welcome" I said putting a smirk on my face. Alek just chuckled.

"Well King, congrats. You finally beat me… happy?" he said with a smirk still playing on his face

"Not yet" I said in a sing-songy way and with a grin "What do I get for winning?" with my smirk re-forming I thought "_What the Hell am I doing!, I'm being a total flirt!_" We were heading inside my room now, and I sat down on my bed.

"You really want something King? Your victory over me wasn't enough, Kitten?" he said in his irresistible British accent . He was standing in front on me… his six pack was staring me in the eyes… this would not end well if I was sane, but by this point, I suppose I've accepted I'm crazy.

"Nope," I said biting my lip and giving him a one over, "I need something other than your Pride for winning" Then, I stood up, standing right in front of him, 3 inches from his face.

"So what did you want again?" he said getting closer. I could feel his hot and vanilla scented breath. I could smell his cologne, and how wonderful It smelled. We just stared into each other's eyes when I finally looked down-

"You like the view?" he said. I chuckled. "I don't know if you remember, but my eyes are up here." He said, and obviously, he smirked. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up. He dropped his hand and put his arms snaked around my waist, and his hands were on the small of my back. I then put my arms around his neck. Our faces got closer, and closer, and finally our noses touched. "Happy with the prize?" he said, the, his lips met mine. The kiss was filled with passion, and want, and we both had waited much too long for it. Finally we broke apart to catch our breath. Both of us breathing heavily, but not wanting to stop, I went back in to kiss him again, but he pulled away.

"I thought you winning our little race would be a problem for me, but apparently I still have the upper hand here." He smirked, he was _such_ a tease. Two can play at this game.

"Well, you see, I'm not the one who kissed you, and I don't know if you recall, but I believe you kissed me. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but you definitely put a lot into that kiss there… so are you sure you have the upper hand Mr. Petrov?" I said. I was right, two _can_ play at this game, and I was sooo going to win it.

"Yes, you see Miss King, I do. I was not the one who went back for a second kiss. I am quite positive that was you." He said. Oh, this is not happening, I will win this.

"You are pretty complicated, aren't you Mr. Petrov?" I questioned

"Guess you'll have to stay tuned," he let a smirk come back to his face, "Goodnight Miss King" he said, and then he exited through my window. He is not going to win this little game of tease, this was only round one. I tuned in to heard Alek's heartbeat as I was going to sleep. The kiss was amazing, and unforgettable. It was everything I wanted it to be. The only thing was, I'm still trying to process that it actually just happened.

**Hope you liked it! My first Fan-Fic, Chapter One, Finished! I think I will continue this, but I need you reviews!**

**Thanks, I hope you loved it! I need you to review!**

**How should Jasmine find out about this? What about Paul and Amy? Is anything really going on between them, or was it just a one night thing? Let me know!**

**Lots of Love- Kelly**

**Oh, and sorry if there is any spelling mistakes...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Stay Tuned

**Oh My God! You guys gave me like 10 reviews in two days! That is so great! Also, about 30 of you have put this on story alert! Thanks you so much! Every time I read a review I smile … Thank you also so much for the ideas, they are great.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVE OF CHLOE KING. If I did, Brian would be LONG dead, and Alek would not own a shirt, or know what one was… and Chloe would have already made up her damn mind! :p**

**Warning: This Chapter does get a little steamy ;) I thought you guys deserved it, because I haven't updated in like a week! Sooooo sorry! Lo Siento! haha**

**Please, please, please R&R this too! It would mean so much! It helps me write!**

**I am soooooo sorry it took me so long to update… I have been really busy lately and I had writes block… **

**Now, before I go on a rant, here is Chapter Two! **

_Last time, on Stay Tuned- A game of tease has begun, A Chalek-y kiss happened and Chloe will have to "Stay Tuned" to get anywhere with Alek… Oh, how complicated!_

I woke up in the morning happier than I have ever been. I can't get over that kiss, and what Alek said- _"I guess you'll just have to stay tuned." _What does that even mean! I went over to my closet, but I had no idea what to wear! After rummaging through my entire closet, I finally decided on a white camisole and a gray sweater to go over it. I also throw on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans_. _As a finishing touch, I tie a green scarf loosely around my neck, and pick out a few gold bracelets to put on my wrists. I then grab my gray ankle boots and socks. I bring that all into the bathroom with me; I can never be sure when Alek might pop in…

Then I take a nice, long, hot shower. When I'm getting out, I hear the window pop open. The Mai are not yet united, so this could very well be an assassin. I tuck my towel in itself, and hold it up under my arm. Smartly, I put underwear and the strapless bra I brought in the bathroom on, just in case I would have to drop my towel. Then I run out of the bathroom, pouncing on the person on my bed, only to find Alek stretched out beneath me with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, so nice of you to join me King," he said yawning "I was just preparing to take a little cap-nap… you know, if you do this, you can wake me up anytime" he smirked flipping us over.

"Alek!" I giggled "Get off of me, this instant!"

"Now, why would I do that Chloe? I am having too much of a wonderful time right here." he said pushing his hands harder into the bed, above my shoulders.

"You should get off of me because I only have a towel on…" I said laughing to myself, because I know a cocky comment was coming.

"Well, if I do say so myself, you look pretty good with just a towel on," he began "Not that you don't look good in anything else, because you do; I just like the towel though…. Shows a little more…leg" he continued smirking, running his hand down my leg. The towel was quite high above my knee, and I couldn't help but let out a low moan when he kept running his hand up and down, over and over, on my leg.

"Oh, did you like that, Chloe?" he said getting closer to my face

"You know, has anyone ever told you that you're a close talker?" I said

"Nope, just you" he said chuckling

"Not a compliment" I said leaning up to kiss him, then flipping us over. Our bodies we pushed so tightly together, tangled in a perfect mess. We kissed for a long time, then we heard a knock on the window.

"Hmm Hmmm," the familiar voice coughed, I swear Alek growled

"What?" he said fuming

"Well, this is awkward" the voice said. I looked up, Shit.

"Jasmine! Hey! How long have you been watching" I said nervously. I tried to get up, but Alek would not loosen his grip on my waist. I tried pushing him off, but I couldn't so I just gave up.

"Only thirty seconds, but **MUCH **too long." She said as she fake-gagged.

"YES, MUCH TOO LONG… so, if you don't mind… You're welcome to go now…" Alek said

"Yea… I am NOT watching anymore of this… bye Chloe… Alek, don't do anything stupid…" she said as she exited out through the window

"Shall we continue?" Alek said, starting to kiss my neck, I giggled

"Alek…" I said, I think he growled again

"Yea, I know… you're not turned on anymore." He said as he got off of me and threw his head back while closing his eyes

"Sorry, it was just weird how Jasmine walked in, you know?" I said

"Yea, I get it." He said sitting up

"So, what should we say was happening?" I questioned

"Ummm, that we were making out on your bed?" he said smirking

"Hahaha, yea let's do that, and then get questioned until the end of eternity." I said playfully

"So, are you saying we are just friends with benefits?" he said teasing me.

"You tell me, really, I'd like to know." I said genuinely

"Chloe King, I have liked you for a very long time, it's just that your Human has been getting in the way. But, Chloe King, you know I would do anything for you. I'll keep you happy in every way I can. Chloe, I care about you more than anything in the world. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he said with the most sincere eyes I have ever seen.

"Alek, you are so amazing… but so complicated at the same time," I began chuckling "I know you would do anything for me, and I would do the same. I would travel around the entire world a million times and back, and I like you so much too. Alek, I would, more than anything, love having the honor of you calling me yours." I smiled. Alek then kissed me with not lust, but pure love. When I needed to catch my breath, I finally pulled away.

"So, now, if you don't mind, I'm actually going to get dressed now." I teased

"Are you sure, because we could still do _so _much more before you got dressed…" he said chuckling

"Do not intend on getting lucky anytime soon" I teased. I walked away shaking my butt, just a little bit, and holding my head high. I just scored MILLIONS of tease points. As I was shutting the door I heard Alek curse. I laughed, apparently, he could hear me and said-

"Chloe, I get that I'm not getting lucky, because I'm not pushing you to do anything you don't want to, but must you rub it in my face?" he said, only loud enough for a mai to hear.

"Oh, but Alek, it's much more fun this way!" I said full-blown laughing. Then he just sighed and didn't say anything.

Round Two, Won.

"Hey Chloe," he said, was coming out of the bathroom "Since we are now an official couple, I think wee should go on an official date." He genuinely smiled

"Definitely!" I smiled "So, what did you have in mind?" I said smirking

Chapter 2- complete! FINALY! Once again, so sorry… I was really busy BUT! I'M BACK!

Do you know what would make me the happiest person in the world?...

YOUR REVEIWS! PLEASE! IT HLPS ME WRITE! Really, I smile and get new ideas every time I read one… It makes me update faster!

Thanks, and hope you loved it!, Kelly

P.S. – You're going to LOVE the date!


	3. Chapter 3

Stay Tuned Chapter 3

**Guess what guys! I got more reviews today for Chapter 2… I'm so happy you liked it!**

**I'm sorry, I'm a jerk… I don't reply to reviews… But! The same things goes out to everyone who does reveiw- Thank you so much for you reviews, I'm so pleased that I haven't gotten a bad one yet! Please continue reviewing, and I will keep writing!**

**Alright, now this goes without saying, but I want you to R&R! It would be wonderful if you could do it! You would make me happier than a kid in a candy store!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING OR SADLY, ONE MR. ALEK PETROV. That right there, is self-explanatory. ;)**

**Now, I'm sure you are thinking '**_**Will she shut up! I want to read 'Stay Tuned'**_**!" So, with that, carry on **

_Previously, on 'Stay Tuned'- Chloe and Alek had a bit of a steamy moment, and Jasmine just happened to walk in on it… what will she make of this? What about Paul and Amy? Oh, and Brian!_

Alek laughed," Stay tuned was implied" he smirked "I'll be back at seven" and with that, he exited through the window, and called another guard to watch me. I guess his name was Stephan.

It was Sunday, so we had to back to school tomorrow. I hope we didn't stay out to late… even though I wanted too.

Then, I decided to call Jasmine. She deserved to get the idea of what was going on between me and her cousin.

"Hey…" she said when she answered her phone

"Hey… Come over so I can explain?" I questioned

"Sure… be there in ten" she said

"Ok, bye" I said cheerfully, she returned the 'goodbye' and hung up

When Jasmine got here she came through the window, and I immediately stopped her.

"I can explain" I said quite fast "Stephan, you can go, Jasmines here."

"Ok, bye Chloe" he said from the roof.

"Anyway, I hope so," she chuckled "Alek should need a pretty good reason for being on top of you." She laughed

"It wasn't like that!" I said rolling my eyes and smiling

"Are you sure? because it definitely looked like that." She continued to laugh

"Ok, let me explain. During training last night, I was racing Alek, and I finally beat him…" Jasmine then cut me off-

"No way! Really! That's Great Chloe!" she said enthused "Oh, sorry, continue"

"Well, I won because he tripped over something…" Jasmine went to say something, but she didn't want to cut me off again.

"I was asking him what I got for a prize, you know, for winning, and he asked if my victory was enough. I told him it wasn't and he kissed me." Jasmine squealed

"So are you guys an…item?" she said in between giggles

"Well, that brings us to today," I began again "I was in the shower, and when I was getting out, I heard someone open my window. So I ran out in my towel and pounced on the person, only to find Alek underneath me."

"Ok, so I get why you were only wearing a towel, but when did you start making out?" she said, semi-gagging

"I was on top of Alek, and then he flipped me over, so I kissed him to get me back on top, so I could get up. But, during that process, I ended up not really wanting to leave, so he flipped us again, so when you came, once again, I couldn't get up. Also, there is the reason that we are attracted to each other, but I won't get into detail."

"So… get to you guys being an item!" she urged

"Ok, ok!" I said laughing "After you left, we talked and Alek and I are dating now!" I said grinning

"Oh Mai Gods!" she said giggling "I'm so happy for you guys!" then, she grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. I have never seen Jasmine so happy.

"I knew you guys would end up together!" she said as she stopped us from jumping "Sorry, I'm just SO excited!"

"It's ok Jas!" I laughed "But relax!" I said as I kept laughing. We were both out of breath. When we finally calmed down, Jasmine started talking again

"Oh, and sorry if I'm being a little personal right now, and I **REALLY** don't want details, but Alek didn't make you do anything _stupid_, did he?" she said nervously. I laughed

"No, he didn't. I told him he wouldn't be getting lucky anytime soon." Jasmine sighed

"Ok, good. You were making me nervous" I laughed again

"Oh! And Jasmine, by the way, we have our first date tonight… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" she giggled

"Well then, we need to go shopping!" she said excitedly

"Oh! I almost forgot! Amy!" I said "I'll call her now, but that means I will have to explain again…"

"Call her anyway, she should know about you… and Alek." Jasmine grinned

"Ok, I will, she can get here in my minutes. I'm positive." I said laughing

"Hey Amy!" I said as she answered her phone

"Hey Chlo, what's up?" she said happily

"I have some really big news… come over now!" I said as Jasmine and I giggled in the back round

"Ok, I hope it's good!" she laughed

"Oh, it is, now hang up so you can drive faster…it's MEGA important!" I laughed

"UmmKayyy!" she said "Bye Chlo!"

"See you in a few Amy" I said with a grin returning to my face

Amy was there with in 3 minutes, I explained everything to her… boy did I get a reaction-

"OH MY GOD CHLOE! YOU ARE DATING A SEX _GOD_! CONGRATS! I AM SOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO ST-"I then cut her off. I think he was about to blow up if she didn't get any more air soon.

"Amy! Relax!" I laughed "Thank you for being happy, but we have more important things to do right now… WE HAVE I FIRST DATE TONIGHT!" I stressed

"OH MY GOD! Or as you guys say, 'Mai Gods'," she giggle, me and Jas rolled our eyes "We have to get to the mall…now!" no one could put as much drama in that sentence as Amy could.

"I know! That's why I called you!" I grinned "Jasmine is going to come with us" I smiled at her

"Sure! Definitely! Jasmine is great!" Amy smiled at Jasmine "Let's get a move on then!"

"Great!" Jas said

"Let's go! I have ALOT shopping to do!" I said. Then, we left.

**Ok, Chapter three, done!**

**Sorry, I know it wasn't my best work, but it had to be done to continue the story… **

**There probably will not be another chapter like that... chapter four is shopping, and the date! I can't WAIT for you to read it!**

**Sorry, it took a couple days, my internet has been down , BUT it's up now! **

**Hope you liked it anyway… the next one will be so much better! I understand, Chloe was just explaining to Jasmine what happened in the last two chapters.**

**Chapter four will be posted soon **

**By the way, Paul will be making quite and entrance to the story soon! :p**

**Kelly **


End file.
